Question: Solve for $n$ : $-20 = n + 14$
Subtract $14$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-20 {- 14}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{n} \\ -20 &=& n + 14 \\ \\ {-14} && {-14} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -20 {- 14} &=& n \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ n = -34$